From an external ballistics point of view, the inventors are aware that hunting bullets are designed for maximum penetration, maximum energy transfer and/or a combination thereof with minimum lead contamination and a lethal wound channel with minimum trauma to the surrounding tissue for optimized usage of meat. For maximum penetration the bullet normally comprises a single metal or alloy such as brass, lead or copper. The bullet point is usually rounded or flattened. Hunting bullets designed for maximum damage or energy transfer upon impact includes the soft point and hollow point expanding bullets.
Also of importance is the aerodynamic performance of a bullet. Typically a spitzer bullet with a boat tail design will have less drag than flat or hollow points with a flat tail. Often hollow point bullets are provided with a polymer point or filler to mimic the aerodynamic performance of a spitzer bullet. A hollow profiled tail can also capture the pressurised gas better and longer than a flat profiled tail, which increases the muzzle velocity.
Also of importance, from an internal ballistics point of view, is good seal between the bullet and the bore of barrel and engagement with the rifling of the barrel without excessive friction or drag, less bearing surface, enabling lower chamber pressures and higher bullet velocities.
The composition of a bullet depends on its purpose and typically for hunting it will be lead-core with copper jacket or a single metal or single alloy such as lead, copper or brass. Expanding hunting bullets normally comprise a lead-filled copper jacket with lead tip or mono-metal bullets, which may have a hollow point to provide expansion or the lead core is covered completely with copper known as a Full Metal Jacket bullet.